


Through Unknown Waters

by erinnmorai



Category: HTTYD, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, HTTYD - Freeform, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Nightfury, Race To The Edge, astrid - Freeform, heather - Freeform, heather x oc - Freeform, heatherxoc, hiccup - Freeform, httyd fanfiction, httyd oc, httyd story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinnmorai/pseuds/erinnmorai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A httyd story</p><p>Teagan Engstrom was a normal tumblr-obsessed and fandom-worshipping 17 year old. When on a road trip driving to see her grandparents for New Years, all went wrong. When Teagan opened her eyes again, she was in a completely different world: the place in which her favorite movie, How To Train Your Dragon, took place. Her ticket to this new world came complete with all the adventures and chaos accompanying Hiccup and the other dragon riders. How will Teagan navigate her new reality? </p><p>(Disclaimer- I don't own HTTYD or any of it concepts)</p><p>This will be set at the time of RTTE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time line is very wacked, just letting you know. Very much au when it comes to the time line, but it's easy to figure out!

_Beep beep beep._

'No'

_Beep beep beep._

"Dammit"

_Beep beep beep._

"Shut up you stupid thingy mibobber." She groaned as she grabbed her phone from the white wooden night stand, opening one eye just enough to press the snooze button.

'Sweet sweet sleep' she smiled at her thoughts.

"Teagan Mallory get your ass out of bed!" Came an angry scream from the hall. With that her eyes shot open and she stumbled out of bed, pulling her shirt over her head and grabbing a bra from the drawer. Within five minutes she was dressed in sweats and was waiting at the front door, ginger hair tied back into messy French braid.

"Good morning ma." She mumbled as her mom handed her coffee in a yellow mug. Teagan always thought that mug was the ugliest, so of course her mother would give it to her when she wouldn't wake up on time.

"Out the door we go, Teagan get off your suitcase." Her father pulled it from under her, for she was using it as a chair, an uncomfortable one at that. She watched as he carried her suitcase and the carrier holding their cat Nova out the door. No one could watch the black ball of fuzz so they had to bring her with.

"Okay, okay." She stood, earbuds and phone in one hand and coffee and a bagged donut in the other. Her plan for the eight hour car drive was Netflix and food.

Once in the car and on the road, she unsuccessfully attempted to get comfortable before opening the Netflix app and clicking on the "Dragons: Race to the Edge" icon. This was her favorite show as of the moment, and she had watched it two times over already.

The episode titled "Have Dragon Will Travel Part 1" began as she tuned her brain off from the land moving quickly outside the window. She took a sip of warm coffee then a bite of her Krispy Creme donut and sighed, looking at Nova, content.

~~~

The world halted around Teagan as she felt the swerve of the car, the rip of her body against her seatbelt as her earbuds flew out of her ears. She tumbled and rolled, hit by random objects, the clash of metal sounded from all around her. An icy cold grip held her body. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out as her head collided with the road. Before black ate her vision away, the last thing her eyes took hold of was the now cracked yellow coffee mug.  
  



	2. Finding

The familiar chirp of her dragon woke Astrid from her sleep.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She chuckled as she tossed her legs over the bed and stood, quickly putting on her armor and braiding her pale locks back into its usual style. She opened the wooden door to see the Nadder waiting patiently at the door, head turned side ways.

"Come on Stormfly, let's take a ride." She said as she pulled herself into the saddle, stretching her arms above her head and yawning before taking off into the soft blue sky.

The flight was like any other, laps around the island weaving through trees, caves, and sea stacks, practicing skills and relaxing. This normalcy didn't last though, as it never could for the dragon riders. About 30 minutes into their flight, they saw a black figure plummeting from the sky, right onto the North beach.

"What in Thor's name was that?" Astrid asked Stormfly, bewildered. The dragon replied with the usual chirp that no one but Astrid could interpret.

Still in awe, she began to fly back to the Edge to tell Hiccup and the others of her sighting.

•

Within five minutes of Astrid returning, the whole group was up and flying towards where she had seen the thing go down.

"What did it look like, a dragon?" Fishlegs asked, uneasy about inspecting something that just fell from no where.

"I mean, kinda. I saw wings, I think. It fell too fast and was too far away." Astrid shouted over the wind.

"Let's duck down into the tree line, approach the beach from there. On the chance it isn't friendly, we won't want to just fly on top of it." Hiccup instructed, taking a quick glance at Astrid before angling down.

•

They all sat on the tree line, looking at the sight before them. Laying on the tan sand was a heap of black, a Nightfury. Folded beneath its wing was something that surprised the riders even more: a girl.

"Woah." Came from Astrid. Then a "Woah's right, I call her!" from Snotlout, which earned him a punch in the stomach from Astrid.

"Stay here," Hiccup trailed off as he got off Toothless and began to slowly walk towards the dragon, cautious. In seconds he was a few feet in front of it.

"Is it?" Fishlegs asked from behind, his voice unsteady. As he said it though, like a trigger, the eyes of the mysterious  dragon flung open, revealing a deep blue. Hiccup jumped back in surprise.

Everyone stood in silence, watching as the Nightfury stared at them calmly. It let out a low hum, opening its wings and signaling to the unconscious girl laying on them.

Hiccup took a step forward and put a hand towards the dragon, in which it hummed again, looking down at the red haired girl.

"We need to get them both back to the Edge. Astrid, take the girl on Stormfly and Snotlout carry the dragon." Hiccup said, looking up at them, bewilderment clear on his features.

"Awe I want the girl!" Snotlout said under his breath, taking off, letting Hookfang grab the dragon.

Hiccup carried the girl over and layed her on Astrid's saddle.

"I thought he liked Thor Bone Crusher." Astrid chuckled. Hiccup just smiled at her, mounting Toothless and taking off after her.


	3. Message

Astrid closed the door to the hut that she had put the girl in just as Hiccup walked up to her from putting the Nightfury in the stables.

"Hiccup we need to figure this out." Astrid looked up into his emerald eyes.

"You're right, we do. Come on, everyone's in the main room." He answered.

Once they were all settled, they exchanged glances between each other, willing someone to say something.

"Another Nightfury, it's unbelievable." Fishlegs said, breaking the silence.

"But it just falling out of the sky like that, it doesn't seem normal. Plus the fact that it had a rider, a saddle." Astrid broke in, arms crossed.

"A smokin' hot rider at that." Snotlout scoffed.

"What if she's dead?" Ruffnutt budded in.

"What if she was dead, then wasn't. Ohhhhh." Tuffnut exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Shut up everyone." Hiccup spoke sternly, immediately quieting everyone else.

"Like Astrid said, it has a saddle. We can look at it and what's in its pouches. The dragon may be friendly but we never know if it's rider is. Come on Astrid, let's go check it out." Hiccup turned out of the room with her in tow.

"I call the Nightfury if she's dead!"   
"No it's mine!" Came from the twins as they left.  
•  
"It's just so bizarre. I can't quite wrap my head around it." Astrid stated as they entered the stables.

"Me neither, but it's kinda cool knowing that there's at least another Nightfury, then after that maybe even more." Hiccup replied, excitement evident in his voice as he opened up the door to the stable holding said dragon.

"Hey there, Nova?" He read the engraved name from the saddle. Hiccup held out his hand to the dragon, in which it gladly nuzzled into the touch.

"Friendly is right." Astrid chuckled from behind, walking up and to the two  pouches on the saddle of the dragon. She opened the first and rummaged through the little that was inside.

"I feel kinda bad, going through an unconscious girl's stuff." Astrid frowned, looking to Hiccup.

"Me too, but we gotta find answers. And who knows when she'll wake up." He shrugged.

"Yeah I guess." She mumbled. She pulled out a yellow cup, which was odd and metallic. She tilted her head, setting it down on a stool. She reached her hand back in, then grabbing an odd bag. It held sometype of bread thing she wasn't familiar with.

"This girl definitely is not from the archipelago." Astrid said as she pulled out a necklace from the bag. It was gold and had an arrow charm. Hiccup walked over and examined it also.

"Maybe a tribe crest?" He questioned.

"I don't know." She responded. She reached over to the other pouch and opened it, pulling out a single piece of paper. On its clean white face was words written in black ink:

_Don't come back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters coming! I promise!


	4. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note, italics means thoughts. :)

The bright morning sun, or more rather, the hot breath of Toothless awoke Hiccup from his sleep.

"Ah bud, yeah, yeah, I'm up." He pushed the dragon off, sitting up and sighing. A hum came from Toothless.

"Be patient." Hiccup retorted, in which the dragon mocked with a chirp. He stood, putting on his leg then throwing his armor on over his tunic. Toothless walked to the door and he followed.

Just as he reached out to grab the nob of the wooden door, it swung open.

"Hiccup!" Came a shout from Astrid, who was standing in the door frame, breathing heavily as if she'd been running. An arrow came whizzing past as she ducked.

"She's awake..." Astrid stuttered out, before leaning back to dodge another. Hiccup barely had the time to utter out a 'what?' before Fishlegs came running across his line of vision just outside the hut.

Hiccup quickly ran outside to find out what the commotion was. What lay before his eyes surprised him, it was almost humorous.

The twins where attached to the wall of their hut by arrows, flailing. To their left, Snotlout was hanging upside down by a rope from a roof. To finish it off, the red haired girl was standing atop a hut, firing arrows in every which way.

"Hey! Hold it!" Hiccup shouted as the girl aimed at him.

"Where am I?" She asked, fear in her eyes yet her aim didn't falter.

"The Edge. We're not going to hurt you." Hiccup replied as calm as he could, holding his arms out.

"Who are you?" She put down her bow, still holding the arrow in its place though.

"I'm Hiccup, and these are my friends. Who are you?" He looked at the girl.

"I'm Teagan." She replied.

"Come down from there, let's talk with out weapons and people strung up." He chuckled a bit, attempting to lighten the tenseness in the air. She just nodded, relaxing.

\--Earlier that morning--

Teagan pealed her sea blue eyes open, a pain like no other making her whole head throb. The soft yellow of a tapestry hanging on the wall sat in her line of vision.

_A tapestry?_   
_Wait._   
_Where am I?_

She rolled over, instantly groaning. Pushing herself to sit, she rubbed her head as she looked at her surroundings. This wasn't home. The last thing she remembered was hitting the snooze on her alarm, right?

She lay on a wooden bed, a woven blanket covering her. The wall was lined with tapestries and a couple dressers lined the far wall.

"What in the hell," she whispered to herself, attempting to push herself up off the bed, which resulted in her just falling back into it.

_Come on Teagan what's wrong with you._

She pushed up off the bed again, one hand supporting her and the other on her head.

_Some Advil would be nice right now._

She walked slowly to the door, little white lights dancing in her vision. She creaked the door open to find it was before dawn. The sight that behold before her was unlike any she'd seen.

The wooden buildings were arranged in a network of zip lines and ramps, all attached to the side of a cliff. The whole thing over looked tousling teal waves in every direction.

As amazing as the view was, it boggled her mind more than it could take right now. Ohio was no where near the ocean.

She was startled from her gazing by a painfully loud squawk. She quickly closed to the door so it was no more than a crack open, yet she still peaked out. A blue figure swooped in and out of her view.

_What the hell was that?  
Oh crap crap crap._

She breathed heavy, eyes wide.

_Wait._  
It was...  
Familiar?

She mused to herself in her mind. Then, she heard foot steps. She quickly ran as well as she could and fell into bed, tucking the blankets around her and pretending to sleep. The door creaked open, the presence looking at her. Teagan could feel her heart climbing out of her chest.

As quickly as the door was opened, the door was closed and and whoever had been in the room was gone.

_Oh my goodness.  
What is this?_

After a few moments of internally freaking out, she decided she wouldn't just sit in this bed and wait for an outcome. So, she sprung into action and sneaked out the door of the wooden building.

After setting up several basic rope traps her, father? Wait no, uncle? Well, someone had taught her, she slipped into a building staying hidden in the shadows.

_Jackpot!_

In front of her hung a bow on the wall, with a seethe of arrows laying on the ground next to it. The fact that she does archery was one thing that wasn't completely painted over with fuzz in her mind.

She grabbed the wooden bow, and snuck out the door, soon beginning her assault. 


	5. Realizations

Teagan sat on a wooden chair in a circular wooden building supported by a big wooden pole. All six of the people who inhabited this wooden labyrinth of structures sat in equally wooden chairs. The one thing that constantly poked her mind was where is the metal? The glass? The electronics? And most importantly, who are these people?

When the people, who talked nonsensically a lot, were shut up by the boney boy, she quickly began to question.

"Where am I? And who are you people?"

"Well, I'm Hiccup." The boy said. "This is Astrid," he motioned to a pretty girl with white-blonde hair. "That's Fishlegs," he pointed to a bigger boy. "Snotlout's over there," he waved his hand toward a short nasty looking guy. "And those are the twins, Ruff and Tuff," he concluded, not bothering to tell which was which. "We're Vikings and this is Dragon's Edge."

Teagan nodded, processing the information.

"Dragon's Edge? Vikings? Are we in Scandinavia or something?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Scandinavia?" Hiccup raised his brow also, scrunching his forehead.

"Yeah." She stated.

"Is that where your from? The island?" He questioned, confused.

"No... I'm from Ohio, you know, state in the U.S." She answered blandly.

"Maybe she's with Dagur." Snotlout leaned over and tapped Tuffnut's shoulder, then crossed his arms and snickered.

"Dagur? Is that some type group or something?" Teagan asked, scrunching her brow in confusion.

"No, I mean, kinda." Hiccup stuttered. "Shut up Snotlout."

"Okay listen, I wake up in my bed, in my house one second. The next, I wake up in unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. I'm not with that Dagger guy, and I'm not amused with this dragon theme park or what ever the hell it is." Tears welled in her emerald eyes as she squeezed her fists. "Tell me where I am please, and what's going on."

"We already told you, you're in Dragon's Edge." Snotlout said condensendingly. Teagan was about ready to scream.

"I'm done! I'm out! Peace! I'm going home." She burst, knocking her chair over as she stood, taking long strides to the opening of the building. She stopped abruptly in her place though at sight of what beheld before her.

"What the?" She gasped as she fell backwards, than scrambled to her feet as she half crawled half ran back into the building. Before her stood the green eyes and jet black body of a night fury. A gummy smile shone to her, yet all she returned was an expression of pure terror.

 _What is that??_  
Wait.  
It's, familiar?

It was as if a fog was lifted from her mind, she vaguely remembered the thing to be a dragon, a Nightfury. Where the information came from, or how  she knew it was a mystery to her.

"I'm no where near home." She uttered to herself, a hushed voice with wide eyes.


	6. Things

After an hour or two of explanation on the dragons, the fact that they rode them, and a million other things, Teagan was being lead up a ramp and towards the stables.

"You're saying I have a dragon?"

"Well, you landed with her on the beach. Maybe seeing her will spark some type of memories" Hiccup answered, looking back briefly to her.

They came to a the large wooden building and walked through the large opening to find about a dozen separate stalls. Sunlight lit the building, flooding in from the door and cascading from open parts of the ceiling. A humming came from the first stall to the right, eyes colored with ocean waves peered through the slats. In an instance something clicked in Teagan.

"Nova?" She ran to the cell and opened the door, then threw her self on the black mass. The eyes she would recognize anywhere, and a strange feeling in her gut just told her.

"How? I mean you used to," she stopped herself. Like a punch to the temple, a voice in her mind told her to stop talking. She wasn't in her world, and maybe it'd be best to not not talk of what used to be right now.

"We found these in her saddle, sorry." Hiccup scratched the back of his head and he pointed to a stool with various objects sitting on it.

The yellow coffee mug was the first thing that caught her eye.

_But I never drink out of that one?  
... Unless Mom is mad._

She vaguely shook her head, scrunching her nose. Next the bag with the half eaten donut sat droopy. The pastry had definitely seen better days. Her arrow necklace lay next to it, glinting in rays of light.

"My necklace!" Her eyes widened as she grabbed it, rubbing the smooth metal with her thumb before fastening its cool metal around her neck. She didn't quite know who gave it to her or why exactly it was significant, but the flood of relief still rushed her nerves with the reunion; It was something she recognized.

"You obviously are an archer, but does it mean something else? Is it a tribe crest or something?" Hiccup inquired, gesturing to the necklace.

"Um," Teagan searched for an answer. Truth or lie? "It's, uh, yeah kinda. Where I'm from, Ohio, my island I guess," she stuttered. What next? Would she call her fake tribe 'Columbus'? She wasn't fooling anyone.

"It's okay if you can't remember. You will hopefully in some time." Hiccup reassured her, patting her shoulder, smiling. "I'll bring you back to your room so you can rest, maybe tomorrow morning you and Nova could come along on a flight with the gang?"

"Sure," Shakily she responded, then began trudging back to the hut she woke up in. Hiccup put a hand in his pocket, wrapped his fingers around a crumpled ball of paper. Then, not a second later he let it go.

_Now is not the time._

He thought to himself, then began following Teagan, putting a soft hand on her shoulder.


	7. Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys will like this one. A new character is brought in!

"Rise and shine!" Came a loud pang to Teagan's ears.

"One more minute," she groaned with a gravely morning voice, turning over and burying herself farther into the abyss of soft wool blankets.

"Nope!" Came a boot to the butt as she was pushed out of bed, plopping on the floor along with her blankets. A wooden plate with a warm biscuit topped with an odd smelling butter was tossed on her lap.

"Eat up, we leave in a half an hour." And with that the person turned and left. Teagan barely looked up and saw the swish of blonde hair and the swaying axe at their hip before the door was shut.

_A, A, Anna? No. Alison? No._

Teagan rolled names in her mind but couldn't quite remember the one. She'd have to ask Hiccup.

Taking a bite of the warm bun, which was quite good despite the odd smell the butter had, she sat in a calm silence. When she finished, she stood and walked to pile of clothes set on the dresser. She changed from the soft green tunic she had been given by Hiccup to borrow, into a woodsy brown tank; a pair of forest green leggings; a pair of small metallic shoulder pads with a fur hood attached; white fore arm and foot wraps; and big tan boots.

Brushing out her hair with her fingers, she paced around the room. She was gonna fly today, not in an airplane or on one of those bungee jumpers at the pumpkin patches, but on a real live creature. Not that her whole experience in this place wasn't crazy, but this was a whole new level. She smiled, giddy; Not afraid nor nervous.

Working her hair back into to two tight braids, soft amber baby hairs hanging in light wisps, she walked out of the doorway.

"Good morning beautiful." Came an obnoxious voice. She looked to her right to see the snotty kid leaning up against the wall, arm bent up behind his head. He flexed his arm and then gave the ugliest smile in history. Even uglier than the white guys in textbooks.

Teagan blinked slowly, not knowing what to say.

_Snot?  
Snotlard?_

"Um," she began but was interrupted.

"No need to speak hot stuff, I'll show you to your dragon." The boy put a hand on the small of her back, pushing her forward. Grabbing his wrist with one hand, and twisting it around with the other, she put him in a tight arm lock.

"Hot Stuff, hm? I can find my own dragon, snot boy." She taunted sharply, then pushed up on his elbow and let him go, sending him falling to ground whimpering.

"You know I like feisty girls." He hollered as she walked away with confidence. Teagan simply sighed, rolling her eyes as she walked towards the stables.

~~~  
"Ready?" Hiccup looked around his shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

With that, all six dragons took off into the morning sky. Electric waves flew through Teagan. The pure adrenalin from taking off had her spinning, but the euphoria of soaring was like nothing she could remember. The fluid communication between human dragon was like clockwork. It was as if she had been doing it her whole life.

For an hour they flew over ruffling ocean, looped through sea stacks, and dove through clouds. The tranquility was disrupted though.

"Teagan watch out!" Came the shout of Hiccup as he and Toothless flung backwards, barely dodging a flock of terrible terrors.

"Crap!" She shrieked as Nova collided head on with the colorful group. She was thrown off, plummeting as the Nightfury remained tangled with the group of miniature dragons.

A shrill and steady scream was emitted from her mouth as she fell. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling nauseous with complete and utter fear.

_This is it._

In the wind her body flipped, only gaining speed as she tumbled through harsh air. Then everything stopped, a pull snagged at her hand. Pulling one eye open, she looked up. A pale girl with raven hair held to her hand. She had caught her.

"Thank you!" She breathily shouted, her heart still pumping too hard to really process. The other pulled her up, setting her on the saddle in front of herself.

"You okay?" She asked patting Teagan's shoulder comfortingly.

"I think so." She laughed with wide eyes, surprised with the fact she was alive. The black dragon swooped down aside the silver.

"Looks like your dragon's back."

"Yeah." Teagan replied, cautiously stepping over into Nova's saddle.

"I'm Heather." The girl on the peculiar dragon smiled and put out a hand.

"Teagan." She smiled back, shaking her hand. One hand on Nova's head, she stared into emerald eyes matching her own, yet they seemed to have an extra brightness to them. A chuckle snapped her out of her daze and she quickly retracted her hand.

"Sorry, still kinda, dazed from falling from the sky." She attempted to joke her way out of the awkward situation, resulting only in the scarlet blooming on her cheeks to spread.

"Are you okay?" Came the much appreciated interruption from a worried Hiccup.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered.

"Well let's head back to the Edge, I think that's enough for one day for you," He pointed to Teagan. "And what are you doing? Taking a break from shooting down ships?" He playfully punched Heather's shoulder, chuckling.

"What? I can't visit friends without a reason?" She smiled back, he smile like a drop of the sun to Teagan.

With that's they began the journey back to the Edge.


	8. Story

The group of eight sat around a large table, digging into mutton and potatoes. By request of Hiccup, Heather recounted her last few months of taking out pirate ships and scouting out Dagur. Everyone intently listened, silent except for a few chirps or comments, and a couple fits of loud laughter.

Teagan had forgotten, even if it was just for an hour or so, that she was in a strange place with strange things. She sat leaning into the table, one hand holding a mug of water and the other held up her head like a kickstand. Her eyes stayed glued to Heather while her mind wandered, trying to make sense of the stories.

"And how did you guys pick up this one?" Heather began, looking at Teagan, knocking her out of her daze. With wide eyes she swallowed the potato in her mouth quickly, coughing a bit and sitting up straight.

"She crash landed her and her Nightfury on the island," Snotlout started. "Then I heroically saved her from the beach and carried her all the way back to the Edge."

"You did not!" Astrid slugged his shoulder. "I found her unconscious and you said that she was hot."

Snotlout snorted and rolled his eyes.

"And I still think she's hot." He danced his eyebrows, prodding an elbow into Teagan's arm.

With a face of disgust, she scooted an inch or two away from the boy.

"She was dead!" Tuffnut exclaimed before the situation could get any awkwarder.

"No she wasn-" Astrid was cut off.

"Then she wasn't." Ruffnut frayed her hands out, wiggling her fingers.

"Wait, I was dead?" Teagan raised a brow in confusion.

"No you weren't." Hiccup said with annoyance laced in his voice.

"Do you remember anything?" Heather asked. "Where you're from? What happened?"

"No, not really. I remember waking up at my house, then waking up again here." She strained to remember anything more. The picture of that memory was fading itself.

"Well, that sucks." Heather frowned.

"Yup."

~~

The whole group dispersed out of the hall and to their respective rooms. Teagan was the last out, and wandered her head in search of the building she had been staying in. The dark of the night covered the whole cliff side in an eerie twilight, making it pretty impossible to find it.

"Need help?" Came a voice from behind her; a warm hand came up to rest on her chilled shoulder.

"Oh!" She jumped, startled by the sudden voice and touch.

"Don't worry just me, Heather." Came a soft chuckle. Teagan turned to face the other girl, the dim glow of a candle illuminated wisps of baby hairs that settled as a frame around her face.

"Um, yeah. Can't quite remember how to get to my room." She brushed the hair that lay over her shoulder behind her.

"Here, I'll walk you there." The other offered, beginning to move without waiting for a reply.

Quickly, the ginger haired girl stumbled along behind her, catching up.

"Thank you, my memory isn't really the best right now." She said with a deep breath.

"No problem, trust me, I know that not knowing sucks. If that makes sense." Heather chuckled. They began to climb a wide set of steep stairs, the wood gave a slight crick with each step. "I met Hiccup and all of them years ago. I showed up on Berk with a boat and played the act of being the confused shipwrecked girl. It felt so wrong to be lying, but my parents were on the line. I betrayed them when all they did was help me. So, yada yada yada, together we defeated the guy who had them. Then I left and went on my own. I found Windshear in the time I was alone. I had no help and had no idea what to do. For so long I was so scared."

"That's rough." Teagan answered, quite confused on the story, for the explanation wasn't the best. She still got the gist though.

After a moment of comfortable silence they reached the building.

"Well, here you are, sleep well." Heather smiled simply, waving before walking of towards the other side of the structures.

Walking into her room, she fell back onto the bed with a deep sigh. What ever energy was keeping her going before, diminished. Slowly, she pushed herself up, tiredly changing into the same soft green tunic she had slept in last night.

Comfort washed over her as she snuggled into a wool blanket, and drifted off into much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new season of rtte inspired me to write lol!
> 
> This is set in the first season right now, just letting you guys know.
> 
> Sorry for the short update but I hope you enjoyed! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter for the first one. Next we get to see the httyd world!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
